Les Boloss HP
by Ielenna
Summary: Wesh mam'zell, arrête-toi deux s'condes ! Nan t'inquiète, j'vais pas te choper ton zérosix, j'vais juste te raconter la best saga de tous les temps ever qui raconte la life d'un keum à binocles dans le monde de Merlin l'Enchanteur ! / Sur le modèle des Boloss des Belles Lettres, Harry Potter sous les propos poétiques des banlieues.


_ALOHA gens ! Welcome !_

_Le concept de cette fan-fiction s'inspire librement de celui de Valtudinaire et Michel Pimpant, qui ont résumé à la manière des banlieues les grands classiques de la littéraire française. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, foncez d'urgence sur leur tumblr, fous rires assurés ! _  
_Cette fan-fiction est écrite textuellement parlant, avec une ponctuation déficiente et une absence cruelle de majuscule. Le vocabulaire employé peut y être particulièrement cru. Tout est écrit de cette manière, c'est fait exprès ! A prendre au second voire troisième degré ! Merci d'avoir pris en compte ce préambule ! :)_  
_Petites natures lexicales, passez votre chemin, c'est préférable pour votre coeur !_

* * *

**HARRY POTTER A L'ECOLE DES SORCIERS**

* * *

au début tu piges rien au délire intersidéral t'as l'seum parce que genre tu te retrouves avec un gros mec qui sert à rien même qu'il a une moustache creepy à la Günther alors tu te dis que tu t'es gouré de bouquin parce que c'est clairement chiant puis surtout chelou vu que le gros mec qui a un nom tout aussi dégueulasse que lui bah t'as des gens foncedé sa race tellement que c'est d'la bonne (ça vient pas de chez mémé !) qui débarquent lui faire des kiss genre t'as l'impression qu'ils sortent tous d'une orgie avec des oinjs plein le pif lol.

mais en fait c'est trop la loose pour lui parce qu'il s'récupère un môme qu'il veut pas mais bien fait pour sa gueule pis en plus les darons du mouflet ils sont crevés. t'as mamie cat woman qui l'emmène avec pépé fourras avec un briquet cheaté et le géant vert barbu qui sort sa grosse carlingue que c'est pas une putain de harley davinson mais une moto qui vole genre c'est pas pour les PDs. le mioche paraît que quelqu'un a voulu le zigouiller en mode bagdad mais qui s'est fait sauter avec c'te couillon mais maintenant que c'est over dead de la mort pour lui bah on a qu'à déposer le moutard sur un paillasson genre on voulait le tuer il y a deux heures mais on va l'abandonner comme un clebs sur l'A13 y a pas de risque puis les gros ils verront demain au petit dej que leur facteur était shooté comme tous les autres et qu'il s'est cher gourré dans son trip mais en fait ok lol no probs on le garde il fera la conchita puis il dort avec des balais en mode cendrillon à binocles mdrrr.

après que tu t'es fait chié genre t'as maté louis la brocante trop ton trip bah t'as enfin l'aventure du binoclard qui commence enfin déjà le mec c'est un handicapé de la life qui fait trop tièpe son blaze c'est comme un haricot pis il a le même nom de mifa que la chaudasse qui a écrit des stories sur la famille de Bugs Bunny alors tu te dis que ça va planer loin comme ça. pour l'anniv de son zinc qui est trop un teubé ils vont au zoo avec le poto du zinc et même que le gros vieux moustachu il lui sort à haricot vert « s'il s'passe un truc trop chelou tu vas prendre cher genre marav' dans ta gueule à la Chuck Norris ». alors haricot vert il se tape la discut avec un serpent parce qu'ils sont que des sans-amis pis qu'ils ont pas de curly ces boloss mais le zinc ramène sa poire alors abra kadabra alakazam et psychokwak t'as la vitre qui disparaît à la mr propre méga efficacité de ouf.

mais haricot vert il reçoit une lettre puis deux puis trois puis ça devient relou le gros moustachu est tellement vénèr qu'ils vont s'exiler dans une cabane à la robinson crusoe à Pétaouchnok parce qu'il se fait stalker h24 par un taré qui lui envoie des piafs avant que le géant vert débarque avec le parapluie de mary poppins puis il sort cash à haricot vert « t'es un sorcier comme merlin l'enchanteur et eux ce sont des moldus (des mols du uk comme disait François Ier ptdrrr !) alors viens on va s'faire un tour et j'te fais voir du pays avant de t'expédier direct dans ton école de magico-girls » mais avant de se casser pèpère il fait pousser une queue à la Justin Bridou au zinc.  
le géant vert il raconte à haricot vert que ses yeuves se sont fait dégommer sévère par un sorcier over d4rk même qu'il s'appelle pas V comme le cinq en chiffres romains version astérix dans le résumé mais voldemort genre 11 septembre kamikaze power tout ça dans un bar où on bicrave à mort tellement que c'est glauque en plus c'est trop zarb parce que les people trop chelous ils viennent pour lui faire un check sauf un keum avec le turban de ali baba qui aligne pas trois mots correctement comme Nabila en fait haricot vert c'est carrément une reusta.

alors ils vont faire du shopping comme des tepus en manque de strings parce que haricot vert il est pété de tunes et il achète une brindille qui fait des étincelles avec une plume de piaf de feu du tonnerre mais que le vioc il est trop en mode dafuq?! et un wibou de la part de géant vert après avoir fait un tour de space mountain chez willow. mais il doit retourner chez le gros moustachu qui se marre comme un demeuré devant le billet sncf que c'est pas un billet prem's « lol 9 ¾ bande de teubés ! » mais à la gare haricot vert ils tombent sur un mifa avec que des roux alors ils se dit que ça peut être que des sorciers pour ne pas se faire savater en public. dans le rer mode merlin y rencontre un nana intello même pas michto et un pello carrément cassos qui trimballe kermit la grenouille qui a abusé de KFC et même qu'ils s'appellent hermione comme la fouine et neville comme ma téci avec une lettre en plus pis ils arrivent à pou de bacon où t'as mamie cat woman mais d'abord haricot vert il se tape la discut avec un fils de joibourg cheuri blondinet dragon qui a mal au foie que t'as envie de lui racketter son kit kat à la récré tellement tu peux pas le piffer et ses potos goliot et crabe mais haricot vert lui sort qu'il a qu'à aller se faire voir chez les grecs POPOPOOOOO ça clash déjà sévère à pou de bacon parce qu'y une maison avec des chantmé mais tu sens gros comme une maison (PTDRRR !) qu'haricot vert il va pas y aller parce que c'est trop un winner alors il deale dur avec un chapeau grave cheum pour aller dans le gang des warriors alors que le père fourras il mate ça trop refait parce qu'il avait tapé 1 par sms pour les sélections.

pour son premier cours c'est master chef autour d'un pot au feu genre bouillon de mémé jeannine dans une cave de maso où ça fouette salakis au lait de brebis mais le prof pog il peut pas saquer haricot vert et ses soces de son gang de ouf alors il pinaille à donf et haricot prend cher mais après il va boire une tisane chez géant vert et il apprend qu'il y a eu un cass d'enfer et qu'on a chourré un truc dans un coffre à space moutain.

le blondin c'est trop une crevure il balance la boule de kermit qui lui rappelle toujours qu'il est teubé alors qu'ils font mumuse sur des balais mais haricot vert il le chope au vol BIM zlatanage de folie alors il va jouer en équipe parce que mamie cat woman a trop kiffé son one-man show mais blondin il a le seum parce qu'il voulait que haricot vert il soit kické de pou de bacon illico presto alors il lui dit « tu vas prendre cher j'te retrouve ce soir on va se boumer d'homme à d'homme je vais te décalquer façon décalcomanie » mais c'est qu'un kéké gros fdp alors haricot vert il se retrouve avec le bignole qui le chasse mode hunger games tu vas déguster alors il tombe sur médor à trois tronches paie-toi max de bave qui kindave avec le paquet du géant vert que c'est ptet du chichon

t'as halloween en mode grosse teuf plein de ripaille mais fouinette elle est pas là parce qu'ils l'ont trop chambré alors kermit balançe « wesh elle est coincée aux chiottes » « lol elle coule un bronze en or massif ?! PTDR » mais haricot vert et le roux ils sont trop chauds alors ils vont la voir pour se la pécho en douce mais y a un troll et le troll c'est pas fouinette même si c'est pas une bonasse mais ils lui foutent sa propre trique sur la gueule puis pog il a la jambe en miette comme un jambon espagnol parce qu'il a fait un smack à médor qui l'a niaqué sévère.

pour son premier match haricot vert il vole dans tous les sens c'est l'ouragan katrina parce que pog il slam ce fdp alors fouinette elle va lui mécra sa robe de mère-grand et haricot vert il a trop la dalle parce qu'il a oublié son prince de lu et il se dame le vif d'or avant de papoter nicolas flammenküche avec encore un pisse-mémé chez géant vert alors ils jouent leurs intellos pour trouver des infos mais ça leur troue le uk jusqu'à Noël parce que haricot vert il reçoit un sape qui lui permet de zieuter des meufs tranquillou sans se faire briser les burnes mais en fait il tombe sur un miroir qui a rien à foutre là parce que y a pas de teupu pour se peindre la tronche dans les parages sauf que dedans t'as ses rempes et sa mifa genre grosse teuf de ouf rdv de bar mitzvah ! t'as le père fourras qui débarque qu'en fait t'as trop l'impression que c'est pédobear camouflé en père noël qui balance qu'on va le dégager parce qu'il est cher pas à sa place alors tant pis pour sa gueule.  
au final y a kermit qui donne une carte yu-gi-oh à haricot vert sur le père fourras puis il sort « OMG JE SAIS QUI EST FLAMMENKUCHE ON S'EST CASSE LE UK POUR RIEN » et ils se disent en fait que médor il garde pas du teuchi mais une fucking pierre de platon qui transforme la papier d'alu en oseille puis même que tu deviens immortel comme jean réno. alors ils décident d'aller en taper trois mots à géant vert et pour lui marav' la gueule parce qu'il leur a rien dit ce pédo mais t'as un dragon dans son taudis sorti d'un kinder surprise alors ils lui font la morale ça chiale dans tous les coins et on l'expédie à la SPA des roms basta bien fait.

mais ils se sont fait chopé pour avoir fait le mur alors t'as haricot vert fouinette kermit et le joibourg ce fdp (parce que c'est trop une balance sérieux il mérite des torgnoles) qui sont mis au piquet façon p'tit poucet qu'on se choper une licorne crevée dans les bois de boulogne avec géant vert sans michtonner personne la loose mais haricot vert il tombe sur un zombac qui boit du sang à paillettes disco de la bêbête à corne alors y s'dit « p'tain qu'est-ce qu'il fout pattinson ici il s'est gourré de cast' ce couillon » mais edward il est pas content alors il va le dégommer mais t'as un mec mi-keum mi-poney qui débarque et qui sauve haricot vert qui a failli déguster sévère !

alors t'as haricot vert qui nous sort un speech que le mal c'est pas bien et que pog c'est rien qu'un gros pd alors il faut aller sous la trappe et choper la pierre de platon avant pog. « Ok lol on va ptet crever mdr » mais la pokéflute elle sert à que dalle parce que médor il pionce après t'as des clefs et des balais un autre troll que c'est toujours pas fouinette mais il a déjà pris cher et un jeu d'échiquier géant que c'est trop naze ça aurait tellement plus kiffant une partie de twister géant ! le roux bah il est dégommé les autres ils l'abandonnent parce que merde à la fin il est roux quoi pis comme ça haricot vert il a plus de chance de se pécho fouinette mais t'as une épreuve de neuneulogie (c'est comme ça que les joibourgs ils appellent le truc où tu craches du vin) préparée par pog ce fdp « choisi la bonne sinon tu crèves lol ». alors fouinette elle repart en arrière parce que ça lui pompe l'air toutes ces conneries de sauver le monde et tout le bordel alors haricot vert il continue comme un gros sdf pis il tombe sur… ALI BABA ! oh sa mère c'était pas pog on s'est tous fait niqué par un cactus géant !

« bah ali baba tu te refais une beauté devant le miroir ? t'es en rade de mascara ? lol en tout cas j'tai yégri ! »  
« OH HE tu me les broutes haricot vert (tu me cours sur le haricot PTDRRRR) déjà que je me trimballe un calfouète couleur princesse raiponce sur la tête ! nan mais je t'explique le truc en fait t'as le pierre de platon elle est planqué dans c'te putain de miroir de mes deux »  
« WOLA MEC t'es défonç vieux ! »  
« WESH même que j'ai une deuxième face à l'arrière de ma tête tu veux mater ?! »  
« NAAAAAN DECONNE ! »

pis là t'as vraiment une deuxième tronche c'est hardcore en plus elle parle et c'est celui-qui-s'est-pris-la-branlée-du-siècle man et vu sa gueule dégueulasse pas étonnant qu'il ait besoin d'un miroir ! mais haricot vert il chope la pierre de platon il fait un fuck à ali baba alors t'as kamikaze qui veut le planter mais nan il mécra genre cigarette géante quand il touche haricot c'est une lèpre fulgurante quoi : a plus finito ali baba.

haricot vert se réveille chez les bonnes sœurs ah non c'est l'infirmerie père fourras vient lui chourrer des bonbecs et cassos et géant vert lui donne des tofs de ses rempes parce qu'après c'est la teuf des points « t'as buté un prof okay tiens une coupe lol » et griffon d'or gagne parce que c'est bien que le bien gagne.  
c'est de la magie dans un paquet de munster munch c'est un reusta à binocles c'est orgie party confettis chez dracula c'est Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers.


End file.
